pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Battle Pike
Vs. Battle Pike is the seventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 1/2/2017. Story Wendy runs out of a Pokémon Center, an ocean breeze blowing in her face. She inhales and exhales deeply. Wendy: Ah! What a beautiful breeze! I’ve never been to the ocean before! Brendy! Let’s go to the beach! Brendan and Max follow after her, Max looking uncertain. Max: You do know that Ian is going to go straight to the Battle Pike, right? Brendan: Yeah, but he’s still not back from, wherever he wandered off to. This will give us plenty of time to check out the beach! On my way, Wendy! Max: (Sighs) Fine. I’ll wait up for Ian. Voice: Hey! You! Max and Brendan turn, seeing three women approaching them. The lead is a woman with blond hair, an orange top and pants, her mid drift showing, and a white jacket. The others are wearing workout attire, one with green hair and the other with blue. Barbara: (Blond one) Which one of you is Ian?! I bet it’s you with the white hair! Brendan: (Proudly) Heh-heh. I guess that depends on who’s asking. Wendy: Joke’s on you girls! Wendy runs over, moving in front of Brendan as if shielding him. Wendy: This is Brendan, and that’s just a hat! Who are you supposed to be?! Barbara: I’m Barbara, and we’re here to welcome Ian to challenge the Battle Pike. Now, where is he? Wendy: Don’t know, don’t really care! Brendan: Uh, how about we just call him? Brendan pulls out his phone and speed dials, calling Ian. The main Pokémon theme ringtone goes off, as Ian bumps past Barbara and the other women as he makes it towards the others. Metang floats over them. Ian pulls his phone out, cautiously opening it. Ian: Hello? Brendan: Uh, dude? I’m right here. Ian: Oh. Ian closes the phone, as the others look at him in a state of disbelief. Wendy: Is he really that tech incompetent? Max: I guess with that phone. Barbara: Hey! Watch it! Ian turns back, looking as if noticing them for the first time. Ian: Oh. Excuse you. Barbara: What?! Ian: So, which one of you is the Frontier Brain? Barbara: None of us. We’re here to convey a message to you from the Pike Queen Lucy. She says… Ian turns back around, walking away from the group again. Barbara scoffs at him, infuriated. Barbara: Ignoring me?! Ladies, let’s teach him some manners! Girls: Yeah! The three throw Pokéballs, choosing Dragonair, Steelix and Dunsparce. Brendan and Max gasp at the three. Max: A triple battle! Ian smirks, spinning around, throwing two Pokéballs and a Fast Ball. He chooses Grovyle, Marshtomp and Combusken, matching them in that chosen order. Barbara: You think you can take on all of us? We won’t let you waste Queen Lucy’s time! Steelix, use Iron Tail! Blue Haired Girl: Dragonair, Dragon Tail! Green Haired Girl: Dunsparce, use Drill Run! Steelix forms an Iron Tail, Dragonair with a green scale tail, and Dunsparce’s drill tail spins like a drill. Ian: Muddy Water! Marshtomp forms Muddy Water, the water wave shooting through and slamming into the three Pokémon, knocking them all back. Ian: Fury Cutter, Sky Uppercut, Mud Shot! Grovyle forms red blades on its fingers as it charges, striking Dragonair and sending it flying into Steelix. Combusken charges and strikes Dunsparce with Sky Uppercut, flying into Steelix as well. Marshtomp fires Mud Shots, a shot hitting each of them. Dunsparce is defeated, while Steelix and Dragonair recuperate. Barbara: What?! Brendan: Yeah! That’s the way! Max: His coordination in a triple battle is really good. Much better than the beginning of the last one! Ian: Excellent work, Combusken. You’re much better at working together. Combusken: (Pleased with himself) Busken! Scott: Well, well. Looks like Ian’s causing an uproar as usual. Brendan, Max and Wendy turn, seeing Scott join them. Scott: And not even against Lucy. Barbara: Don’t think you can just embarrass us like that! Steelix, use Crunch! Blue Haired Girl: Dragonair, use Dragon Breath! Ian: Sky Uppercut, Mud Shot, Fury Cutter! Steelix charges at Marshtomp, fangs glowing white. Marshtomp turns to face Dragonair, firing Mud Shot at it. Combusken speeds in, striking Steelix under the jaw with Sky Uppercut, forcing its mouth shut. Mud Shot hits Dragonair, as it charges a Dragon Breath, it slowing down. It fires Dragon Breath with Grovyle speeding past it, striking Dragonair multiple times. Grovyle strikes Dragonair a fourth time, defeating it. Barbara: You serious?! Steelix, Hyper Beam! Ian: Flamethrower! Combusken breathes Flamethrower, igniting Steelix. Steelix falls over, defeated. Barbara: (Speechless) As if we didn’t even stand a chance. Ian: Now, you wanted to tell me something? Barbara: Uh, right. Pike Queen Lucy welcomes you to the Battle Pike, and will accept your challenge later this afternoon. Ian: Kay. See you then. Come on guys. You’ve earned a big lunch. The Pokémon cheer, as Ian returns them all. Barbara and her followers walk off, as Ian heads to the Pokémon Center. Max: So, what’s your plan for the Battle Pike? Ian: Win. I already know what type of Pokémon she uses. Wendy: Really? Ian: Snakes. Max: Makes sense, based off the Pokémon of her followers. Ian: There’s another reason. Wendy: And what’s that? End Scene Wendy: Oh. The group is standing outside the Battle Pike, it being in the shape of a Seviper. The entrance is the Seviper’s open mouth. Brendan: I’m all for flashy stuff, but this is excessive. Scott: Lucy lives up to her reputation of queen. She’s also an incredibly powerful trainer. Ian: Sounds good to me. The group enters the stadium, seeing the battlefield. The field is an green field, with a large lake on the side. Lucy stands at her end of the field, with Barbara and the others in the stands. Barbara: That’s him, Queen Lucy! The one who beat us so easily! Avenge us! Lucy’s expression doesn’t change, as she glares at Barbara from the corner of her eye. Barbara cowers back in fear. Lucy: Him you beating you three is no testament that he can match me. You guys are nowhere near my level. Wendy: Yikes. Condescending much? Ian takes his place on the battlefield, staring Lucy down. Ian: My name is Ian, and I challenge you to a Frontier battle. Lucy: My name is Lucy. And I accept. Referee: This will be a two on two battle with no substitutions! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Scott leads Brendan, Max and Wendy to the bleachers, where they sit with Barbara and the others. Barbara’s fear has quelled, and she is confident. Barbara: Queen Lucy’s right. We’re leagues away from Lucy’s strength. And so is Ian! This’ll be a short match! Lucy: Seviper. Lucy throws a Pokéball, choosing Seviper. Seviper: Viper! Ian: Metang. Metang: Metang! Metang floats from by Ian’s side onto the field. Referee: And, begin! Lucy: Poison Tail won’t work. Then, Night Slash. Ian: Metal Claw. Seviper’s tail glows dark purple, as Metang’s claws extend and glow silver. Metang flies at Seviper, as Seviper slithers forward, the two clashing. Night Slash breaks through Metal Claw, forcing Metang to fly backwards. Lucy: Dig. Seviper Digs into the ground, leaving Metang to look around, concerned. Wendy: Wow. She possibly talks less than Ian. Barbara: You don’t need to speak in battle. You only have to fight. Ian: Magnet Rise! Metang glows with a yellow outline, as he levitates up into the air. Seviper breaks out of the ground with Dig, leaping into the air after Metang. Metang continues to rise, until Seviper stops rising, suspended in midair. Max: It missed! That Magnet Rise did its part! Lucy: Flamethrower. Seviper opens its mouth, hitting Metang with Flamethrower. Metang takes it, falling quite a distance before crashing into the ground. Seviper comes back down to the ground, landing easily. Seviper breathes Flamethrower again. Ian: Confusion! Metang struggles to get up, as it uses Confusion, causing the Flamethrower to be redirected to the side, missing it. Lucy: Night Slash. Ian: Metal Claw! Seviper forms Night Slash, the blade elongating bigger than Seviper’s tail. Seviper swings Night Slash, as Metang tries to block it with Metal Claw. Night Slash breaks Metal Claw again, as the blow sends Metang rolling to the side. Metang strains as it struggles to get up. Wendy: He’s pushing that Metang too hard. It’s gonna lose. Brendan: You saw Metang beat Janine’s Crobat before! It can do it! Max: Maybe, but it is one of his weaker Pokémon. Scott: I wouldn’t put Ian down just yet. Ian: ''Maybe I was too eager. Metang always wants to battle, so I thought it’d be perfect against Seviper. But it can win. I just need to, ''huh? Ian’s eyes glance over, spotting the lake. Ian smirks at that. Brendan: There it is! Max: His comeback smirk! Wendy: You’re kidding. Brendan: Every time he smirks like that, he comes out with a crazy strategy that helps him win. Ian: Confusion! Metang uses Confusion, lifting Seviper off the ground and flying backwards, skidding through the earth. Seviper’s on the other side of the lake. Lucy: Flamethrower. Ian: Confusion! Seviper breathes Flamethrower, as Metang uses Confusion on the water. A wave washes up, dousing the Flamethrower. Scott: Huh. So that’s what he’s going for. Barbara: Doesn’t matter what he does. He’s still gonna lose. Lucy: Dig. Seviper Digs into the ground, going under the field. Ian: Magnet Rise, then Take Down! Metang uses Magnet Rise, levitating high into the air. Metang angles itself directly at the ground, as Seviper breaks out of the ground. Metang’s arms twist behind it, as it shoots downward at Seviper. Lucy: Flamethrower. Seviper breathes Flamethrower, as Metang flies straight through it. It rams Seviper, the two crashing into the ground. Seviper is down, as Metang tries to float back up. However, it suffers from recoil damage and falls back down. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Brendan: A tie?! Wendy: Told you Metang wasn’t ready. Ian’s not as strong as you think he is. Scott: You’re pretty cynical, aren’t you? Wendy: He’s just another trainer. There are stronger ones, (she leans towards Brendan) Like Brendy here. Ian and Lucy return their Pokémon, Ian looking at the Pokéball. Ian: Excellent work, Metang. We’ll keep getting stronger. Lucy: Milotic. Lucy throws her Pokéball, choosing Milotic, which lands in the water. Milotic coos, as Ian draws his Lure Ball. Brendan: That’s a different Pokéball. Scott: A Lure Ball. Ian: Go, Feraligatr! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Max: Wow! He’s using Feraligatr! Scott: This will be interesting. A slow, stationary Pokémon against a slithering speedster. Lucy: Aqua Tail. Ian: Ice Fang! Milotic dives underwater, and shoots out of the water, the water following and wrapping around its tail. Feraligatr forms ice energy fangs around its head, as it bites into the Aqua Tail. The tail freezes over, but Milotic pulls its tail out of the ice, shooting Hydro Pump. Feraligatr takes it, and is pushed backwards. Milotic is at the edge of the water, blocking Feraligatr’s path to the lake. Ian: Blocking us, huh? Water Gun! Milotic: Twister. Feraligatr fires Water Gun, as Milotic holds its fan tail up, releasing a cyclone that blows through Water Gun, hitting and lifting Feraligatr off the ground, allowing it to drop out and crash down. Feraligatr is now directly in front of Ian, who nods at Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Ian: Water Gun! Feraligatr fires Water Gun at the ground, propelling itself into the air. It soars towards the lake. Lucy: Twister. Ian: Dragon Claw! Feraligatr is now in the air, and stops Water Gun, falling at a diagonal angle at Milotic. Milotic fires Twister, as Feraligatr forms green energy claws, using them to cut through the Twister. Max: To think that Water Gun could lift Feraligatr that high up! Scott: Just goes to show how strong it is. Lucy: Secret Power. Milotic glows with purple energy, as it coils back, jetting its head to collide with Dragon Claw. Feraligatr is pushed back, landing a few feet away. Milotic uses Aqua Tail, as Feraligatr blocks it with Dragon Claw. Milotic breaks through, knocking Feraligatr down. Max: What happened? Scott: Secret Power, when used in the water, can lower the Attack power of an opponent. Max: And considering Feraligatr’s main aspects are its physical strength, Feraligatr is in trouble! Barbara: Whoo-hoo! There’s Lucy’s all offense style! Ian: If this drags on, we’re in trouble. Water Gun! Milotic: Hydro Pump! Feraligatr fires Water Gun, as Milotic fires Hydro Pump, blasting through it. Feraligatr ducks underneath it, and bites into it with Ice Fang. The water freezes all the way to Milotic’s face, the ice causing it to droop over. Feraligatr gets on all fours, sneaking towards the water. Lucy: Aqua Tail! Ian: Water Gun! Milotic still has its head trapped, as it lifts its tail for Aqua Tail. Feraligatr fires Water Gun at the ground, shooting itself over the Aqua Tail, which breaks the ice. Feraligatr lands behind Milotic, diving into the water. Scott: The real battle begins. Wendy: Hasn’t it been going for a while now? Scott: Before, Lucy was trying to keep Feraligatr out of the water, as it is much slower on land. Now, however, they’re both in the water. The battle will be determined by who utilizes the water the best. Ian: Feraligatr! Go and grab Milotic! Lucy: Climb out, and use Twister! Feraligatr speeds up, reaching to grab Milotic. Milotic slinks out of the water, as it points its tail at the pond, firing Twister. The Twister shoots to the center of the pond, forming a large cyclone that shoots up to the ceiling with all the water sucked into it. The water is airborne, as Feraligatr stands at the bottom of the pond. Ian: Water Gun! Feraligatr fires Water Gun, hitting the cliff wall of the pond and it crumbling from the force. Milotic falls into the hole in the ground, as the residual water rains down on them, as Milotic dives at Feraligatr. Lucy: Secret Power! Ian: Super Power! Milotic flashes purple with Secret Power, as Feraligatr flexes its muscles, glowing with a red aura. It swings its fist, as the two collide, releasing a shockwave and an explosion. Milotic shoots out of the hole, crashing down in front of Ian, defeated. Referee: Milotic is unable to battle! The smoke clears, revealing Feraligatr hanging its head low, now wading in the water of the refilling hole. Referee: The winner is Feraligatr, and the victor is Ian! Lucy gasps, as Brendan and Max cheer. Max: He did it! Brendan: A thriller to the end! Wendy: (Amazed) Huh. He actually won. Scott: You have to realize, that Ian’s skill, to take on these Frontier Brains, he’s as skilled as an Elite Four member. Feraligatr climbs out of the pond, as Ian runs over, hugging it. Ian: That was incredible, Feraligatr! Stronger than I remembered. You definetely have been working hard. Feraligatr: Gator! Lucy returns Milotic, as she goes to meet Ian on the field. Lucy: You win. Here, the Luck Symbol. Lucy hands Ian the Luck Symbol, as he takes it. Ian: Thank you. Good battle. Main Events * Ian battles and defeats Lucy, earning the Luck Symbol. Characters * Ian * Max * Brendan * Wendy * Lucy * Barbara * Unnamed Sisters * Scott Pokémon * Metang (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Seviper (Lucy's) * Milotic (Lucy's) * Dragonair (Unnamed girl's) * Steelix (Barbara's) * Dunsparce (Unnamed girl's) Trivia * Barbara and her sisters specializing in snake like Pokémon was based off Lucy specializing in them. * Ian figures out how to turn the ringer of his phone on. * Feraligatr was originally going to appear in a later Frontier challenge, and Snorlax was originally going to appear here. They were swapped due to story ascetics. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Frontier Challenge